Scrapbooking
by ChibiMushroom
Summary: Slight AU drabble. Roxas is looking through his scrapbook... little does he know, so is Axel. Is better than it looks. AkuRoku AxelRoxas AxelxRoxas


Scrapbooks, in Roxas' mind, were like little pools of memory in which you could delve into if you so wished it. Little getaways from the world around you, just for a little bit. This one in particular was making him smile, then frown, then smile once again. Axel cared for him, unlike even his own family. That was one of the many, many reasons the blond boy loved his friend in more of a way then the red head could even imagine. He sighed a little as he past one picture in which he now had hanging over his bed. He and Axel had gone on a rampage through the mall, finally stopping at the photo booth. Roxas remembered Axel could barely control himself as they, quite literally, went crazy inside the booth. The particular picture he was looking at now was a flurry of red hair as it pounced after a totally breathless and giddy looking blond haired boy.

Roxas sighed happily and closed the book, his eyes fluttering closed. He could pretend all he wanted, he loved Axel with all his heart. Every inch of his being was dedicated to his best friend, no matter how annoying. He knew this was what he got when he admitted he loved the boy (to himself, of coarse) but it was enough. More than enough.

Little did he know, that certain red headed boy in which was so possessing his mind was thinking almost the exact same thing.

Axel didn't even have to pretend. He was enough of a flirt that he could pass off his hints and advances as his usual messing around. But he truly and totally loved Roxas. He had a feeling that the blond knew this, somehow. It was kind of hard NOT to even assume... at first.

He sighed and closed his own scrapbook, most of the pictures were of Roxas when he thought he was alone. Axel was hurt by the fact that his friend totally let himself go when alone. He cried, he laughed, he danced, he sang. It hurt even more to know that Roxas kept all this joy, sadness to himself, not showing a soul... not even Axel.

He wiped his glistening eyes as he stood up, hugging the book to his chest as he made his way down the hall of the school. He wasn't looking up, he barely ever looking up for people knew better than to run into _Axel_. His black boots stomped down the hall as he tucked his chin over the top of the book, his eyes staring at the blue carpeted floor. He didn't notice that the very boy that was filling his thoughts was headed the opposite way in which he was walking, position quite the same. They both looked up just in time to see the other's face before running head-long into each other and ending up sprawled on the floor, their legs tangled and books lying open.

Axel didn't notice at first that his book was lying open at one his particular favorites, one of Roxas lying, sprawled on his bed with his hands under his head and his eyes closed, a content smile on his lips. He didn't notice at first as Roxas lifted his head, spotting the photo and eyes widening.

For Axel was staring at the picture in his blond friend's own book. The two had been wrestling for a long amount of time before Axel finally pinned his friend on the ground, their faces inches apart. Marluxia had been on a picture rampage that day, having taken a picture of the entire wrestle up until then, when the button broke.

But both had been sweating, bodies flush against each other's. It was an amazing shot, in Axel's mind. He had loved the feeling of his friend being so close and yet him not care. "We should wrestle more often." The words had left his mouth before he could catch them on his tongue. Roxas' seemed to wake out of his daze just as his friend was and both gasped, Axel's left hand covering his mouth and his right hurriedly closing his book as Roxas scrambled to his feet with one hand and mirrored Axel's actions and hugging the book to his chest. He couldn't talk though, the word that had found themselves so freely drifting from his friend's mouth, sounding as serious as Axel could make anything sound. And the picture in the red head's book.

The blond's heart jumped a mile high when he realized when was going on... or what he THOUGHT was going on. '_No, Roxas! Don't be thinking that way._' A voice inside his head that sounded annoyingly like Kairi (his second best friend) nagged. He shook it away and reached a shaky hand out to help his friend up. "S-sorry." He whispered, looking away. "And..." A smile found it's way, amazingly, to his lips. "I'd like that." He glanced up at Axel who looked down at him, his eyes widening. "I'd like that a lot."

The pyro almost dropped his book at these words. Could it be? '_Of coarse! Why else would he say it like that?! It's a freaking hint! KISS HIM!_' A voice in his head screamed and Axel obeyed with no hesitation. He dropped his book full of photos of his best friend and quickly grabbed the front of the real one's shirt and pull him up so that they were inches from each other. Roxas looked, surprisingly, calm as he waited patiently for what he knew was going to come.

And it did.

Axel pulled the other boy roughly towards him, eagerly catching the blond's lips and gently letting him down again. His heart, which was flipping excitedly, came to a shuddering stop as his friend... didn't kiss back.

He quickly let go, stumbling back to see a look of total awe and amazement on Roxas' face. "Why..." He started, his eyes narrowing and Axel's heart beating faster and his stomach growing heavy with regret.

"Did you stop?"

And with that, the blond launched himself on his friend, wrapping his arms around the red head's neck as he reached up on his tip-toes and left their lips a sliver apart. "Well?" He breathed.

And Axel needed no more. He quickly pushed himself onto his friend, wrapping his slender arms around the boy's waist.

'_Click_'

'_SNAP!_'

The boy's pulled away quickly and glanced around at the seemingly deserted hallway to see their friend, Marluxia, holding his trusty camera and a smirk on his face. "Finally." He muttered before stalking away.

"I'll send you each a copy!" He called over his shoulder.

Axel glanced over at his friend, one of his eyebrows raised before they both burst out laughing.


End file.
